Remembering Sunday
by alosercanwin
Summary: A songfic based off of the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Draco searches for Hermione to tell her how much he really loves her.


Draco woke up in a deep sweat and ran his hand threw his hair. He opened his eyes and exhaled a deep breath, kicking the sheets off of him, and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He placed his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees and scrunched his fist into balls around his bleach blonde hair. He let his hands fall from his head and land in his lap, where he lazily kicked his sneakers out from under the bed.

Exhaling another breath, he lowered his hands down to the ground and slid his shoes on without untying them. He stood up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, cracking his back. He reached over towards his casual black dress jacket that he had worn for the past week straight now and through it on over his plain white t-shirt. He stuck his hands in his muggle jeans pockets and headed out of the door.

He climbed down the stairs and into the lobby of the cheap muggle hotel he had be staying at. He was greeted by a warm smile from the desk clerk, a plump old man with a long beard and no hair on the top of his head. He reminded Draco of a fat and bald Dumbledore.

Draco forced a smile back as the old man spoke to him. "Kinda late to be heading out, don't you think?" He asked in a friendly voice. "Most guys your age are already out or coming back with a pretty lady on their arm. Where's your pretty lady?"

Draco looked back at the old man with an emotionless face. "What time is it?" He asked, avoiding the man's question.

The old man took the hint and his smile faded as he turned to his watch on his wrist and read the time. "Two in the morning."

Draco nodded and walked out of the door, running his hand through his hair again, the splitting headache coming back.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

As he shut the door behind him, he placed his hands in his jacket pocket and stood on the end of the porch that rounded the old beat up hotel. He glanced around at the town it sat in and watched as the bar patrons that sat outside talking and joking, filling the air their laughter and joy.

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped off the porch heading for the park that was enclosed by a fence and lit by only one street light. He glanced back only once when he heard a girl scream, only to see that she was being chased and picked up by a tall, muscular guy.

Draco shook his head a little too hard and felt the headache shoot threw him again. He wasn't the kind of person who got headaches a lot, only when he was drunk, and lately… he always seemed to have a headache. He had been staying at the cheap muggle hotel for a week and three days to be exact. He had gone to the bar every night and got himself drunk to the point of where he had to actually found himself tripping over his own feet until he reached the sanctuary of his bed where he would fall into a deep sleep, only to be woken up a couple hours later by her face.

But of course… it was never her real face, only what he saw in his dreams.

Draco reached the park and sat down on one of the swings, pushing himself back and forth lightly, keeping his feet on the ground. He gripped the chains and closed his eyes as a sudden breeze swept over the park and lifted the sand, moving it only slightly. Draco opened his eyes and inhaled a deep breath at the cool summer breeze that was smacking his face.

He stood up and walked over towards the metal post that kept the swing elevated off the ground. He leaned against it and crossed his arm across his chest, glancing down the street that lay a few blocks away from where he was now and reading the street sign that stuck out so perfectly in the dimly lit street light. "Cherry Street." Draco said to himself in a whisper. "11 Cherry Street."

He bit his lip and closed his eyes against another cool and stronger breeze. He pushed himself off of the metal pole and leaned slightly into the breeze, breathing in the scent of the summer night and remembering Sunday.

As her face came back into his mind, he fell to his knees in the sand box and put his head in his hands, trying to fight the memories that were coming back to him at full force.

He let out a groan as Sunday morning flooded his memory and all he could see was her smile.

_Leaning now into the breeze, remembering Sunday_

_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feelings of what he needs_

They sat at the table tucked in the corner at the cozy little diner in the center of town. They had each ordered eggs and bacon, although Draco barely touched his. He watched with a smile on his face as she ate her eggs and bacon, pushing her soft, brown, curly hair out of her eyes and behind her ears every couple of minutes.

Draco would only take a bite of his food every time she looked up at him with her honey brown eyes. He would smile as he put a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth, and she would smile back, face turning red with a blush.

They didn't say much, but for Draco, that was okay. All he needed to feel and to see was her face smile up at him.

Draco removed his hands from his head as he shot out of the memory and back to reality. He opened his eyes and glanced back down at the familiar street: Cherry Street.

He stood up from the sand and slowly made the walk the few blocks until he was standing next to the white street sign with the black letters. He bit his lip and exhaled a deep breath as he made his way down the sidewalk and stopped when he was eleven houses in. He stared up at the bright yellow house that seemed to stare back at him from across the street.

He shuffled his feet on the ground and kicked a rock as hard as he could, sending it across the street and hitting the curb, only to bounce back a couple a feet and lay stationary in a pot hole.

But Draco wasn't watching the rock after it hit the curb. His attention seemed to be following what appeared to him as only a memory, but it was a great memory at that. He followed his imagination and his heart as it guided him through what only happened months before, but seemed like years to him.

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

Draco allowed her to tug on his hand as she guided him towards her home. "Come on." She said in a sweet voice as she led him up the stairs and threw the door. She turned towards him with a smile and he gladly placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, allowing a moan to rise up into her throat.

She released the kiss and, still holding onto his hand, guided him up the stairs with a devilish sort of grin on her face. Draco smirked back and allowed her to guide him up the stairs and into a room. She closed the door to her room lightly and locked it. Draco walked up behind her and pressed his lips against hers when she turned around, running his hand threw her hair.

She kissed him back, lifting her legs around his torso as he carried her over towards the bed, where Draco placed her down gently and kissed her again, more passionately.

She released the kiss, gaining her breath again and smiled up into his silver eyes. "I love you." He said, giving her a short and passionate kiss.

She smiled back shyly but said nothing. Instead she kissed Draco forcefully, running her hands through his hair.

Draco shook the memory away reluctantly and reached into his coat pocket, fingering the ring he had kept inside of it for months now, not wanting to remove it.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

He glanced around at the houses surrounding number eleven and crossed the street, heading for number thirteen. Perfectly aware that it was two in the morning, he inhaled a deep breath and knocked on the door. He gave the people inside a few seconds before he knocked again, keeping his head low and staring at the welcome mat that his feet stood on.

He raised his head with high hopes as he heard somebody coming to the door, yelling curses under their breath that Draco couldn't make out. The door suddenly opened and an old grumpy looking man stood before him with his hands on his hips. "You better have a good reason for waking me and my wife up, boy! Don't you know it's almost three in the morning!?!"

Draco licked his lips and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, sir." He said as he saw a small and polite looking woman appear behind the old man, who he guessed was her husband. "I was just wondering if you might know what happened to the girl that used to live in the house next door to yours. You see, I can't get her out of my mind and it's driving me crazy. I want to ask her to marry me but I can't seem to find her. I've been waiting around for days and she hasn't shown up yet."

"Well we don't know where she is." The old man snapped. "And take my advice, kid. One…, if you can't find her now then it's not meant to be. And two…, don't ever wake me up at three in the morning just because of some girl."

Draco opened his mouth to respond but the old man slammed the door in his face. Draco turned his back on the door and slowly made his way down the steps, listening to the lady inside of the house he was just facing talking to her husband about a heart broken young man.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

Determined, Draco raised his head back up and walked over to the next house. He repeated his story to all who would listen, but none of them could help him.

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_

_He pleads though he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

Draco came back to the house that he stood in front of when he kicked the rock and decided to give it one last try. With his head hanging low, but his hopes high, he climbed up the rickety wooden steps and knocked on the door. The door opened within a few seconds and Draco stared up a lady with a small smile on her face. "I saw you walking around and waking up the neighbors." She said nodding towards the other houses that lay across the street.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

"I'm looking for the girl that used to live at house number 11. I can't get her out of my mind and it's driving me crazy."

The woman was silent… but nodded. She looked Draco straight in the eye and bit her lower lip. "Do you love her?"

Draco looked the woman straight in the eyes and nodded. "With all my heart."

The woman shook her head again and then looked down at the ground. She let out a deep breath and then looked back up at Draco, gripping the door and getting ready to close it. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm afraid she's gone."

"Gone?" Draco asked as the woman started shutting the door.

"She's moved away." And with that sentence, she closed the door and Draco heard the lock click as he stared at the wooden door where the woman had just delivered him the news.

Draco didn't know how long he stared at the door before he finally turned back around and slowly made his way down the steps and back into the street. He kept his arms in his pocket as he stared at the house that would no longer hold the woman he loved.

He felt a rain drop hit his cheek and he glanced up into the night sky, grey clouds only just visible from the nearby city lights.

Draco slowly made his way back towards the hotel, his safe haven for the past week and a half. The slight drizzle had turned into a pour and it had stayed like that long after Draco made his way up the steps that led to his room, where he soon fell face down on his bed and fell asleep in his soaked clothes, hand wrapped tightly around the ring in a fist.

_A neighbor said she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

He woke up the next morning to the rain hitting the window. He rubbed his eyes as he pushed himself off the bed, the news he obtained the night before coming back to him and hitting him as hard as the rain hit the window.

He ran his fingers threw his hair and bit his lip as he glanced around the room, thinking of what his next move should be. He grabbed his stomach and let out a groan as it growled at him in hunger. Remembering that he didn't have a bite to eat the day before, he exhaled a deep breath and headed back out into the pouring rain.

_Oh, I can see now_

_That all these clouds are following me_

_In my desperate endeavor_

_To find my however, whoever she may be_

When he reached the porch outside, he glanced around, looking for a place to find good food. His eyes found a place immediately and he shook his head at the diner that lay in the middle of town and in the middle of his memories. He didn't want to eat at the diner again, but his heart and his stomach seemed to be steering him in that direction.

He sprinted through the pouring rain and made his way through the doors of the diner. The hostess smiled at him and he nodded back slightly. "One?" She asked, only Draco didn't hear her.

The minute he walked into the diner, his eyes became drawn to the cozy little table tucked in the corner. Sitting with her back to him, he could make out bushy, brown, curly hair. His heart fluttered and his stomach instantly became filled with butterflies. He pushed his way past the waitress as he slowly and cautiously made his way towards the table, heart racing and lungs producing un-even breaths.

When he reached the side of the table a smile instantly spread across his face.

She was there… sitting before him, a muggle newspaper laid out on the table as her left hand flipped page by page and her right hand cupped a steaming cup of coffee. His bit his lip, trying to hide his smile, and sat down in the booth across from her.

She looked up at him and shock spread throughout her whole face. "Draco?" She asked, not seeming at all pleased to see him.

"Hello Hermione." He said, not able to hold back his smile anymore.

Hermione jumped up out of her seat and turned and headed for the door, Draco instantly running after her. She quickly grabbed a couple dollars out of her pocket and forced it into the waitress's hand, apologizing, and heading out into the rain. Draco caught up with her just as she reached the bottom step and he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and into a kiss.

She pushed away instantly and shook her head, then turned and started to run off again. Draco grabbed hold on her hand and stopped her from walking. "Draco, please let me go." She said loudly over the pouring rain and the tears running down her cheeks.

"No. You're not leaving me again!" He yelled as rain soaked them both.

"Yes I am!" She yelled pouring from his grip.

"No, you're not!" Draco yelled grabbing her again. "Somebody told me you moved. Why did you come back?"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "Why are you here?" She snapped back, ignoring his question. "Why are you in my old town?"

"I came to see you. I can't stop thinking about you Hermione. I love you!"

Hermione licked her lips and turned her head towards the side, wiping tears and rain from her face. "I made a mistake, Draco." She said pulling her hands from his grip easily, the rain making it so. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I was confused and terrified for a while, but…, I'm sorry." She looked up towards the sky and pushed her bangs out of her hair. She looked back at Draco and started walking backwards… walking out of his life. "The rain is just washing you out of my hair." She said shaking her head and smiling back at him one last time. "I'm over you now. I'm sorry you fell in love with me… because me falling in love with you was the biggest mistake of my life."

And with those last words… she turned and ran out of his life forever. Draco licked his lips and lowered his head to the ground.

Sticking his hands into his pocket of his jacket he pulled out the ring and examined it in his fingers. As a tear fell down his cheek, he gripped it tightly into a fist and closing his eyes for one last time, remembering Sunday… he dropped the ring, watching it slowly sink into the mud before he turned his back on it.

_I'm not coming back, I've done something terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak but you'd except that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt_

_Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_

_And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world_

_So many thousands of feet off the ground_

_I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds_

_Towering over your head_

_Well I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home_

* * *

Not exactly happy but its one of my favorite songs.

please remember to review :)


End file.
